bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bloodtom1
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fullbring page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 2010-12-26T17:42:03 Re:Edits Undone All of the information you added to the page was unreferenced. Whenever we add information to the wiki, it has to be referenced so that we can look back at the source material. You can read more about it here. Also, please sign your posts by typing in four tildes (~~~~). [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 20:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I did not undo your edit to Ichigo's page. But I would have if I had seen it before it was undone. The reason for this is simple. The Manual of Style requires that all new information added to articles be referenced. If there is no source cited for it, it can and will be removed. References are easy to add - they can be added to articles by adding Bleach manga; Chapter 445, pages 4-6 to the end of the text you are adding. 20:19, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Closed Discussions When a discussion is closed, it means that no one is to add to the discussion. Please stop editing closed discussions.-- This is your second warning for editing a closed discussion. Do not do so again.-- Edits First of all sign your posts with fours tildes (~~~~) at the end of your posts ad stop breaking the rules!! Second of all, I removed your post because you broke the rules, again, and edited a discussion that was already closed!! If you want to present a good argument, bring proof next time and do not break our policies by suggesting I hate strong arguments!! You did not have aa strong argument and we do not put speculation in our articles!! I suggest you look at our Policies here if you want to know what is included in arguments and how we deal with proof around here!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Also, you broke the rules after being given a warning on the matter, the discussion on Orihime is closed, she is not a Fullbringer and will not be stated as such until explicitly stated by Kubo!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Also , a wiki is an encyclopedia of CONFIRMED FACTS!! Your edits, if not referenced and factual and if continue to break the rules, will be undone!! If you're so "closed minded" you can't obey simple rules then this isn't the place for you!! No skin off my nose!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Sun, your many exclamation points have set me straight. Do you realise how silly this whole thing sounds? How rediculous those rules are for a DISCUSSION thread? How stupid so many people who use these sites look when they wont even let a small thing be said simply because it touches up on a subject *YOU* decided was closed, and decided should not be touched upon again? Also, I wasn't 'slandering' on your talk page. Get a dictionary. I was asking an innocent question, to which I got an unneedingly 'angry' response, at least I will assume by all your exclamation points it was angry. Then I was arguing to defend myself, which is a far cry from slander - get a dictionary. No, in fact, I'll tell you what slander means. "Slander" - 'A false, malicious statement.' Now, did I make any false, malicious statements about you darling? Lets see, at best I called you an anime fanatic, which, based on your responses, diligence to this site, and deletion of my completely reasonable information and facts, is not false, and barely classifies as malicious - annoying at worst. Also, the 'rules' I broke are rather stupid and arbitrary. First off, I did not know that first re-post the article was closed - I thought another wiki-user was bein' a ******* (had it happen before, Narutopedia, posted something that got deleted for not being fact - I ended up being right after all. HAH!) and deleting my stuff for giggles. After that I didn't re-post on a closed discussion - I started a new discussion based on that same situation and employed new information and knowledge. No one immediatly deleted it so I thought it was cool and posted when someone replied. Also, I simply forgot the signatures - I'm human, it happens, especially cause I only post on these things once every few months. A discussion should never be closed until it threatens to consume an entire page - but users like yourself just close them cause you seem to hate theories. I mean, REALLY hate theories. You don't care if the information is even plausable you hate them so much. Yes, the wiki IS for complete facts - I thought the discussion pages were implemented so all the other stuff could float around. Sounds to me like you just like controlling information. Won't say that's how it is, just how it looks. Just in case I'm gonna put my signature at the end of this despite it being my page to avoid your banhammer and a series of unneeded exclamation points. Bloodtom1 (talk) 14:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) 1) I'm not angry in the slightest, as said, no skin off my nose, I always use Exclamation marks, so no I'm not that concerned about the issue!! 2) Don't call me darling, I find it insulting and immature!! 3) Yours words on my page were accusing me of something that I wasn't guilty of, so yes they were insulting and malicious, just because you didn't get your own way!! 4) Stop bringing up Naruto, couldn't care less, this is Bleach!! 5) I'' did not close the discussion so stop pointing fingers and jumping down people's throats, it makes you look silly!! 6) This discussion was already closed because it's an issue that has been discussed and has not been proven!! Do not insult me again or you will be blocked!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I followed your rules up to this point. I stopped posting on your page, I stopped re-editing that one portion of the site once I realised I was not supposed to, and I tried to implement a rational question once I felt I was done wrong. In fact, the only reason this has gone so wrong is because you feel the need to use exclamation points that do nothing but make you seem more aggressive than you claim you really are. I'm not insulting you at all. In fact, the only thing I said that was remotely insulting was calling you an anime fanatic. "Insult" - To behave in an abnoxious or superior manner. In truth, is is you who is insulting me under that definition, and in my own Talk Page to boot. That being said, your threat to block me is silly considering this is *MY* talk page. Now I could see it if I was bugging you on yours, but considering this is mine, I would say the more SENSIBLE options would be to either ignore me or respond in a way that is more context-sensative - I.E. you not using exclamation points when not needed. Seriously, this is only happening cause I thought you were being super aggressive. You still seem it, so I don't know if you're aggressive or.... something else. Either way, if you feel you must block me go for it. Hope it makes ya feel better. Bloodtom1 (talk) 14:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :You called me darling in a derogatory manner, hence insulting!! And no this didn't start because of my exclamation points, this started because you jumped down my throat about carrying out the rules here!! And flaming somebody is flaming somebody, irregardless of whose page it is on!! And I feel great!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Theories/speculation are allowed, but only in the forums and blogs (so long as they are grounded in the information provided in the series - ie no crack/baseless theories etc; see the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy for more info). Article talk pages are solely for discussing the content and upkeep of that article. Posting something there is taken as meaning you want it to go into the article which is why such things rarely get a discussion going. Without any proof it cannot go into the article. If you want to speculate and have a discussion on it, you can go to the forums or blogs. Also, please watch your language when talking to other users here. Foul language towards any user will be treated harshly. '''SunXia's' use of exclaimation marks is just who she writes. Look around the talk pages and you will see she does it all the time. It is in no way agressive. Also, nobody is going to delete a talk page post simply because it was not signed. Salubri moved your individual posts from the Fullbring talk page to the forums because he felt it did not belong on the article talk page. The info was not deleted. 14:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Yyp, seems he wasn't believing me when I said I always use them!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You see, that made a *LOT* more sense. And I did believe you, Sun, after you told me, but at that point I was already so in defense mode that it was nothing short of super confusing. Individuals who use unrequired punctuation confuse me to no end. I do not know why the exclamation marks are used, but I do not think I care to be informed either, I am certain you have your reasons. Thank you for clearing that up, Yyp, sorry for the annoyance on your end. That said, I still find it silly that 'without proof it cannot go into the article' situation - I mean, define proof? By one definition I may HAVE proof, but by another I may not have proof until the comic outright states it true, then at that point having proof is pointless. If that's the situation, then the discussions are rather empty because at that point you can only talk about stuff everyone knows is true, and exposing your knowledge only AFTER it has been proven is an empty victory. Also, Sun, Darling is not a derogitory word. It is a word used to describe 'someone who is dear to someone' - I admit I used it with sarcasm, but my point still stands. Bloodtom1 (talk) 14:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You used it in a derogatory, sarcastic and insulting manner, I see it as a sexist comment since I am not dear to you and you intended it as an insult!! My exclamation points is to do with my upbeat personality, search SunXia anywhere and you will see she posts in the same way!! And this site isn't about victories, it's about ensuring we have correct and informative information for those that seek it, not about "who gets to put what in where", it's not a competition!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Moved Post Hi, I just wanted to inform you that your post was removed from Talk:Shūkurō Tsukishima‎‎ as the article talk page is to discuss article changes and maintenance issues. Your post was not deleted it is simply moved to proper discussion space and can be found in the Forum:Shukuro Tsukishima. Thank You.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Deletions If your forum is deleted, that does not mean go back and make it again. If you have a problem with a deletion, ask the person who deleted it.-- Re:Speculation Had you actually looked at what I did, you would see that I simply moved your post to the correct forum, Forum:Orihime & Fullbring, where we have all the other ten posts of people claiming she has Fullbring, even though its been thoroughly disproven a hundred times by now.-- If all you want to do is speculate, this is not the site for you. We deal in facts and hard evidence here. Perhaps try the Bleach Forums instead where you can speculate until your heart is content.--